


Love Sucks

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian faz algumas reflexões sobre seus relacionamentos ao longo de sua vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Love Sucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634435) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot)



> O filme Velvet Goldmine pertence a Todd Haynes e uma série de outras pessoas, nas quais eu não estou inclusa. Essa história foi feita somente para diversão, e não ganho nada por ela.
> 
> Levinha (um ou outro palavrão, ou insinuações), ela é mais "entrando" na personalidade e sentimentos do Brian do que outra coisa.

Brian Slade nunca pensou muito tempo em seus relacionamentos. Ele não era uma pessoa voltada para o amor. Não que não acreditasse nele, mas Brian era daquelas pessoas que se preocupavam mais com sua carreira, com o que ia ser, do que procurar uma pessoa para dividir tudo isso com ele.

Ele achava que amar uma pessoa podia ser passageiro ou durar pra sempre, mas não achava que precisasse trabalhar pra manter um amor vivo, não se dava conta que palavras ditas na hora da raiva continuam magoando mesmo após ter recebido o perdão, e achava que fidelidade era algo banal.

Descobriu isso cedo, no seu primeiro relacionamento. Na fase adulta, já não se lembrava mais do nome da garota, mas namorou ela por dois meses, aos quatorze anos. Era muito bonita, beijava bem e ele gostava de conversar com ela. Mas quando pegou Brian aos beijos com um garoto do colégio, deu um escândalo, falando que se entregara a ele, que confiara nele, e ele era um canalha, que a traíra sem motivo algum.

Foi aí que começara a ter a visão que teve sobre a maior parte dos seus relacionamentos, de que não importasse como ele se portasse, a outra pessoa seria sempre superior a ele, por se preocupar, confiar nele, enquanto ele era, usando as palavras de sua primeira namorada,  _"um viado canalha e infiel"._

Por isso, seus próximos relacionamentos foram passageiros, e ele não se apegava a pessoa, seja uma garota ou garoto. Todas as vezes que tentava levar a sério, acontecia algo semelhante, e ele novamente achava que era pior do que todos eles.

Ele quase achou que estava errado quando conheceu Mandy. Ela era linda, espirituosa e tão safada quanto ele. Sentia-se bem perto dela, como nunca se sentira com alguém antes. Ela entendia sua obsessão por se tornar uma estrela, mais que isso, estava disposto a ajudá-lo a chegar lá. E assim como ele, achava que sexo e amor nem sempre estavam relacionados, por isso não lhe cobrava fidelidade.

E ele a amou, mesmo que tenha sido por pouquíssimo tempo. Pois logo percebeu que ele cometera novamente o erro que o perseguia. Agora ele era famoso, rodeado de agentes, empregados, fãs, e é claro, Mandy. Mas ele percebia pelos olhares, pela censuradas veladas, os olhares meio de lado, o quanto elas se preocupavam com ele, seus atos impensados. Percebia alguns olhares o julgarem silenciosamente. Percebia os olhos delas magoados quando ele dizia alguma coisa cruel, percebia  _o "Eu só estava preocupada com você"_  silencioso.

E mais uma vez, se sentiu um cretino que não merecia ser amado de verdade por ninguém.

Mas um dia, quando seu agente Jerry, quando ele fizera a simples pergunta de quem ele mais queria conhecer na América, ele soltou aquelas duas palavras, "Curt Wild", suas concepções amorosas sofreriam um novo colapso.

Na verdade, Brian nunca pensara em se apaixonar por Curt. Claro que, Curt era bonito e atraente, e ele o desejava, mas nunca achou que chegaria numa relação tão profunda com ele. Só soube estar irremediavelmente apaixonado quando Curt, num restaurante e na presença de Jerry, olhou em seus olhos e lhe disse: " _Você poderia se tornar tudo para mim"._

E no começo, achou novamente que ia ser mais um caso em que não mereceria o amor dedicado a si. Mas Curt era completamente diferente de qualquer pessoa que Brian se relacionara. Curt não era como as pessoas que o cercavam, como sua esposa e seus agentes, que apesar de curtirem o sucesso e as loucuras com Brian, tinham ao menos uma pequena parte, de responsabilidade, de zelo e de preocupação, lembrando a Brian sempre que eram melhores do que ele.

Curt definitivamente não era assim.

Ele era completamente irresponsável. Era louco. Não ligava a mínima para o que os outros pensavam dele mesmo. Não procurava esconder seus defeitos e exaltar suas qualidades como a maioria das pessoas, parecia de uma forma um tanto desastrosa, fazer exatamente o contrário.

Brian olhava para Curt e podia contar os seus inúmeros defeitos.

E o amou por cada um deles.

Foi nessa época que compreendeu o sentido da frase  _"Você gosta de uma pessoa pelas suas qualidades, mas a ama por seus defeitos."_  Gostava da beleza de Curt. Gostava da sua voz e de sua música. Mas amava sua impulsividade, amava sua irresponsabilidade, amava todos os defeitos que formavam aquele ser impulsivo e louco.

Amava-o porquê via em Curt um igual. Alguém tão cretino e ordinário quanto ele mesmo. Alguém que, no meio de uma transa louca, enquanto ele gemia e se contorcia, podia abrir os olhos, ver suas pálpebras fechadas e as mexas de cabelo grudadas no suor do rosto, e saber que quando ele abrisse os olhos e sorrisse pra ele, poderia enxergar os mesmos pecados.

Curt era seu igual. Não era superior, ou mais responsável que ele. Amigos, amantes, irmãos. Cada dia de convivência Brian descobria um novo defeito, e se apaixonava cada vez mais.

Eles ainda dominariam o mundo, Brian só não descobrira ainda como.

Mas começaram os problemas. Os ciúmes exagerados, o  _"Quem é você pra me cobrar algo? Você é CASADO!",_ as palavras ditas na hora da briga, que não eram esquecidas com o abraço e o pedido de desculpas da manhã seguinte. Os seus olhos que agora continham mágoa, e a incerteza se Curt percebera isso. As drogas com uma força cada vez maior. Depois de mais uma das inúmeras brigas, ele achou que simplesmente não se importava mais. Com nada em relação a Curt.

Até o dia do estúdio, onde tudo aconteceu. Brian não sabia dizer o que sentira, era uma mescla de sentimentos que vinha lhe atormentando recentemente, era rancor, ressentimento, raiva e paixão, e talvez até mesmo amor. Como em todas as outras brigas.

Demorara pra perceber que aquela era a última. Quando o viu sair daquele jeito do estúdio e bateu a janela, só pensou como essa tinha sido a mais terrível, e como diabos eles conseguiriam superar isso.

Só percebeu que era o fim no dia seguinte, quando, com os olhos inchados pela falta de sono e excesso de cocaína, distinguiu Curt chegando ao apartamento que agora moravam. Passou sem olhar pra ele e juntar algumas roupas no quarto. Até pensou em abrir a boca pra falar algo, mas desistiu quando Curt lhe deu uma rápida encarada e disse _"Não vou ficar e assistir você se matar aos poucos, Brian",_ com os olhos cheios de mágoa e um sentimento que não soube definir, e que quis acreditar ser amor.

E, observando Curt partir, Brian percebeu que mais uma fez se enganara. Que Curt não era seu igual. Indo embora pra não vê-lo em tal estado, soube mais uma vez que Curt era superior a ele.

Mas não se importou como das outras vezes. Descobrira, enquanto via a limusine ir embora, que o que sentia por ele era, indiscutivelmente, amor. Que o amor era perfeito em sua imperfeição. E que estragara tudo, de uma maneira que nem ele próprio entendia muito bem.

E mesmo sem entender como fodeu com tudo dessa vez, uma lágrima solitária correu pelo seu rosto.


End file.
